


Lover's Delight

by Inkblooded_Witch



Series: Lover's [3]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was annoyed when Alfred started going out with Alex. He's even less pleased when Mathew, sweet Mathew, started seeing Max. But then if he protested too much he knows the twins would call him a hypocrite. He's not without a partner possessing a questionable mental state himself. Country/2P sash. Basically this a little clip into a night escapade with each couple, and none of them are PG rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Delight

   "You really should know better by now, pet," mused Arthur, leaning back in his chair. He crossed one leg over the other, and plucked the teacup from the small table.

   A muffled whine was his only response.

   Arthur chuckled, taking a sip of his tea. "Don't fret, you'll get your release soon enough. But what sort of master would I be to let such actions go without punishment?"

   A quiver ran though the body before him, but it wasn't a bad kind. Arthur knew how to read his lover, his partner, and that was a shiver of anticipation. He couldn't see the oddly hued eyes, vivid blue with bizarre streaks of purple, but he didn't need to. It was a fact he took advantage of, hiding them behind a silk blindfold, adding to the horrid anticipation he knew his lover to be suffering. At first he'd been a little worried at just how much Oliver enjoyed this, and at how much he enjoyed delivering this treatment, but he'd come to accept it. His partner was a masochist of the upmost degree, and if he was honest with himself, he got off on delivering the treatment Oliver craved.

   Setting aside the teacup, Arthur rose to his feet. He circled the other man idly, taking in the picture before him. Oliver would have been completely naked, save for the toys and harness. His body hung several feet in the air, belted straps around his thighs keeping him open for his master, his arms behind his back. He couldn't move much, if at all. Better still, the harness was designed so it would be all too easy to lay whatever blows his master wished on willing flesh. A bit gag, set firmly between his teeth, kept him from talking. Clips had been tauntingly applied to his nipples, an icy cock ring keeping him from coming slid teasingly over his throbbing member.

   Arthur ran a hand through pale blond hair, acidic green eyes taking in the faint shiver of pleasure that ran down his lover's body. He himself wore what he knew to be Oliver's personal favorite, and he had to admit he was fond of it himself. A policemen's vest, a matching hat cocked over his head, black leather pants, and thick soled boots of similar material. Leather gloves sheathed his hands, the ones with the grippy fingers that made Oliver quiver.

   Circling back around, Arthur stopped at the younger man's hip. He ran both hands down pale, soft cheeks, then dug his fingers into the crack, prying them apart. He smirked at the sight of the large dildo still in place, a soft hum emitting from it as it vibrated at its lowest setting. He'd ordered Oliver to prepare himself an hour ago, and was pleased to see his instructions had been obeyed to the letter.

   Arthur released his hold, giving the backside before him a satisfied smack. "Well, you can do _something_ right at least." He wandered away, studying the punishment options. After a moment of contemplation, he selected the crop. He considered getting the flail, but decided he wanted Oliver to last. As annoying as it was whenever his lover slipped him one of the tainted cupcakes, he did like the regular excuse.

   He gave no warning the first time, simply bringing the crop down sharply on the still pale ass. Oliver bucked, giving a soft, startled cry against the bit in his mouth. Arthur traced the crop's end up one cheek, then smacked it sharply. He did this until both cheeks were rittled with red, then moved to the soft flesh of his lover's thighs. He took his time, pausing regularly to taunt the man before landing a blow.

   When Oliver's ass and thighs were a satisfactory shade of red, Arthur set aside the crop. He came around, undoing the gag and setting it aside. He knotted a hand in the soft blond hair, pulling his head up.

   "Do you have anything to say, naughty little whore?" growled Arthur.

   Oliver shuttered. "R-Right sorry, I am. Won't happen again, master."

   Arthur scoffed. "How many times have I heard _that_ , eh?"

   "Please, I really am sorry, master. Right good punishment that was."

   While he considered this, Arthur used his free hand to undo the leather pants. "Maybe. Now open your mouth, there's a good whore."

   Oliver's arms strained at the restraints as his master proceeded to fuck his mouth, cock ramming down his throat. He bucked and cried out whenever he could afford the air, but Arthur ignored it. He knew quite well just how much he enjoyed this, being beaten and used, fucked raw and degraded. Not only had he not used any of the safe signals, his erection was as hard as ever.

   Arthur tightened his grip when he felt his climax coming, gritting his teeth. Oliver whined and tried to pull away, but it did him little good. His master held him fast, cock buried so deep his nose was squished against the base. Arthur came hard, cum bypassing his lover's tongue and going straight to his belly.

   Only when he was spent did he pull out, letting Oliver cough and gasp for air. He glanced around, making sure he was still vividly red from the crop before crouching down. He undid the blindfold, setting it aside and gripping Oliver's chin, lifting his face up. His cheeks were pink, freckles fading a bit under the added color. His eyes were hazy, lips parted as he panted raggedly, oddly hued eyes lifting to gaze at his lover.

   "Do you know what happens to good little whores who take their punishment?" Arthur asked in a low voice.

   "Get fucked rough, they do," said Oliver, tone hopeful. "Their master takes 'em hard, lets 'em cum if they was good enough."

   Arthur hummed thoughtfully, trailing his fingers down a pale chest. He tugged lightly at one of the clamps before pulling it off, a small hiss escaping Oliver's lips. As he gave the same treatment to its partner, he mused, "I suppose."

   Normally Arthur was what his brother called a Grammar Nazi. But he'd become almost irrationally fond of Oliver's cockney accent, and while he'd never admitted as much he was sure the young man knew. As he set about roughly removing the harness, letting Oliver fall to the padding beneath, he turned up the vibrator. A sharp gasp preceded Oliver's collapse to the thick mats, making Arthur smirk.

   "On your feet," he barked, hooking two fingers under the leather collar. He used this to haul Oliver upright, the 'slave' clinging to it with one hand. Standing, he was only a few inches shorter than Arthur, but that was without the boots.

   "Get over there," ordered Arthur, shoving him towards the bed.

     Oliver stumbled, but shakily crawled up onto the bed. He never rose above all fours, instead turning to present his master with his backside, sinking his upper body to the mattress as much as he could while keeping his ass in the air. Despite the fact the flesh was still red, he reached around, spreading his knees and holding his cheeks apart, exposing his hole to his master. Arthur wandered over, taking his sweet time, ignoring the quivering in Oliver's limbs.

   When he'd eventually joined him on the bed, he took hold of the dildo, slowly drawing it out, occasionally pausing to twist it or work it back and forth a bit. The slave whimpered and mewled below him, breathing ragged even after it was finally removed. Then, without warning, Arthur grabbed his hips and plunged hilt deep into his twitching hole.

   Oliver cried out, arms falling away, hands clawing at the sheets. He tried to buck away, but Arthur only tightened his grip, not missing the added moan this earned. He pounded in and out, hard and fast, savoring the cries of the man below him, skin smacking against raw skin. Only near the end, when he felt his climax approaching, did Arthur reach around and draw off the cock ring. A few pumps, and Oliver was screaming in climax, body convulsing. Arthur came as Oliver clinched down hard, fighting back a cry of his own as his lover milked him dry.

   Oliver went boneless after that. Arthur slid his limp cock from the red, twitching hole. He considered it, then shifted lower on the bed. Oliver whimpered as hands grabbed his ass once more, but then gasped as his master ran his tongue around his hole. Arthur took his time, slowly lapping at the used ring of muscle before plunging his tongue inside, eating out his own cum. His slave was so much a rag doll, twitching and occasionally giving small bucks of pleasure.

   When Arthur pulled away, satisfied he'd retrieved every last drop, he was amused to find his slave hard again, and dangerously close to coming. He moved over Oliver's limp body, so he could lower his head down to nip the shell of his ear sharply. Wrapping a hand around his twitching cock, Arthur rasped, "Cum for me."

   Oliver could only muster a drawn out whimper as he obeyed, body shuddering. Arthur leaned back to watch him, slowly milking his cock until it was spent. As he idly licked the milky cum from his fingers, he took in the completely spent state of his 'slave'. Ass and thighs still vivid, hole still loose, cock completely spent, body in a similar state. His eyes were barely open, breathing slow and ragged. It would do.

   Arthur left the bed, taking off what remained of his own outfit. That done, he rejoined Oliver in bed, throwing a blanket over his lover's limp body. He settled in behind him, kissing his neck softly.

   "Sleep, love."

   A small mewl was his only response. Arthur ran his fingers through what had previously been neatly combed hair, now mussed and damp with sweat. Even now, Oliver managed to somehow smell like peppermint. It was something Arthur had yet to figure out, even after three years with the man.

   They were something of an odd couple, something even they were aware of. Oliver with his love of pastels and pastries and all things sweet, so cheerful his personality could make your teeth hurt as much as the sweets from his bakery. Arthur preferred more earthy tones, thank you, took his tea without sugar and was quite taciturn by nature. But they balanced each other out in the end, somehow. Even Arthur wasn't quite sure of the 'how', only that they made it work.

   As far as he was concerned, the only major downside was that their being together had introduced his brothers to Oliver's cousins. It had been bad enough when Alfred had gotten together with that annoying prat, Alex. But now Mathew, dear sweet innocent Mathew, was seeing Max. Oliver insisted his brothers had somehow gotten his cousins to go smitten, something Arthur still had trouble believing. If the twins weren't obviously happy with these arrangements, he would have protested louder. But they were, Alfred had called him just yesterday to ask if he'd be one of the witnesses to the microscopic ceremony they'd be having next week. Mathew, normally so quiet and soft spoken he was generally forgotten, had come out of his shell. Just last week he'd shouted at Alfred to shut up and listen, and it wasn't even hockey season.

   Arthur smiled wryly as he combed is fingers through soft, pale blond hair. Oliver was already out, he could tell, but he liked doing it. He only stopped when he himself nodded off.

 

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

 

   Alfred clinched his teeth, hands fisting in the sheets as he panted rigidly into the pillow his face was buried in. When he did cry out, hips bucking as his prostate was grazed, he was punished for it. The pillow was wrenched out from under his face, flung aside as his lover growled, "Not happening, thunder thighs. I wanna hear you, I want everyone to hear you."

   "B-But- ah!"

   He couldn't help it. He was in no position to argue, not now. Besides, it happened almost every time they did this. Alfred resigned himself to holding on for the ride and hoping no one could actually hear him besides Alex.

   Said lover was kneeling behind him, hands holding him steady in an iron grip, keeping his thighs spread and ass in the air. Alfred bucked, writhed and moaned, but that grip kept him from going anywhere besides up and down on Alex's cock.

   "That's it," growled Alex. He changed pace again, moving faster and faster, somehow managing to hit his prostate every time.

   Alfred's mouth fell open, a gasping cry escaping as he was pounded roughly into their bed. Then, gradually, it eased up again, making him whimper. Alex only laughed, giving his ass a smack.

   "Don't be like that, babe. You'll get it soon enough."

   That said, he slipped out of Alfred completely. Before the younger man could protest, Alfred found himself flipped onto his back, Alex bending over him. His breath caught, right before his mouth was devoured in a kiss. This successfully muffled the small noises as Alex slowly slid back in at a taunting pace. Alfred clung to broad shoulders, kissing him back, sucking at the ring in his lip. His hard cock was pinned between them, rubbed between their bodies now rather than against the sheets. He honestly didn't know which was worse.

   "Please, Al please," he gasped when Alex finally let him come up for air.

   "No, not tonight," rasped the man, dipping his head down to nip down Alfred's neck. He kept rocking back and forth, in and out, his pace now tauntingly slow. "I'm gonna go nice and slow. Then you're gonna cum, and you're gonna be looking right at me, you got that babe?"

   Alfred still wanted to protest, but Alex gave one of his nipples a sharp pinch. He whined, pouting as much as he could, but Alex just grinned. He wrapped a hand around Alfred's cock, making him suck in a breath.

   "Bet you're a short fuck away from coming, huh?" mused Alex, grinning. Then he leaned over, snagging something out of Alfred's line of sight on the bedside table. "Can't have you doing that too soon, can we babe?"

   The blond bit down a protest as a cock ring was slowly pushed down over his member, knowing it would just urge Alex on more. Fingers tangled in his hair, and Alex bent down to slowly devour his mouth as his hips continued their teasing pace. Alfred grabbed his shoulders, clinging to him, making pleading sounds in his throat.

   "It's not like you don't love it, pork chop," chuckled Alex. "Yeah, nice and slow babe. Gonna make you see some real stars tonight."

   Alfred tried to buck his hips, to drag himself off and impale himself with Alex's rhythm, but his partner just moved his grip. He groaned as hands grabbed his hips, holding him steady, thumbs digging into the soft flesh just inside his hip bones. Alex nipped his lip sharply, grinning still.

   "Don't make me tie you down, thunder thighs," purred Alex.

   The protest was turned into a gasping whine as the next slow thrust deliberately grazed his prostate. Spots danced in his vision. Alfred wanted to scream. A tiny whimper escaped instead. He wanted to get rid of that stupid cock ring so bad, wanted to rip it off then flip them both over so this torture would end. He was one of the few people who could match Alex in the strength department, he could do it.

   A hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, jerking him from his thoughts. Alfred gasped, then moaned. "Al, please Al, please," he begged, gripping Alex's shoulders so tight he felt his nails draw blood.

   Alex just kept on grinning. "Count to ten. Can you do that for me babe?"

   "Why? Ah!" Alfred cried out as the next thrust slammed into him, crashing against his prostate and earning a cry.

   "Do it, pork chop. Unless you _don't_ want to cum."

   Alfred gulped. "One two three four-

   "Slower, babe. I want to hear a different state for every number."

   The blond whimpered. He was so close he could feel tears welling in his eyes, his cock aching. "One, Texas. Two, New York. Three, Organ. Four, Iowa. Five, Virginia. Six, Montana. Seven, Illinois. Eight, Main. Nine, Delaware. Ten, Florida."

   As soon as he gasped out the last state, Alex captured his mouth in yet another dominating kiss. He drove hilt deep inside him, slamming his prostate as he began pounding him roughly. At the same time, the ring was slipped of Alfred's cock.

   Alfred screamed against the kiss. Stars erupted in his eyes, covering what the black didn't. He came hard between them, body shuddering. Alex growled, and Alfred could feel him coming too, cock filling him with cum.

   As the climax faded, so did his strength. Alfred lay limp, panting. Alex collapsed on top of him, his own breathing ragged.

   "Why do you do that?" Alfred mumbled after several long minutes.

   "'Cause. I like making you so desperate it hurts. Like making you suffer a bit. Makes the orgasm better, don't ya think babe?"

   "You're mean."

   Alex chuckled, kissing his cheek. "I know. But you love me anyway thunder thighs."

   "I'm an idiot."

   "And I love you anyway, pork chop."

   Alfred was still mostly a boneless mess, but he found enough strength to grab a pillow and smack it down over Alex's head.

 

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

 

   Mathew couldn't move. He wasn't drugged, per say, and he wasn't tied up. He just....couldn't. His muscles wouldn't respond. Frankly, he didn't want them to. It was a happy kind of paralysis. One he didn't know even existed until just now.

   Hands tugged off the silk blindfold. Lazy kisses were being pressed along his shoulders and down his spine, stubble brushing his skin. He was lying on his side, eyes still closed, just enjoying the cloud of ecstasy he was still floating on.

   Only when he was pushed onto his stomach did he make a low noise of protest. Then he yelped as a sharp smack was delivered to his ass. He forced his eyes open, not that he could see much.

   "Max," he protested, though it was little more than a mumble.

   Max just grunted behind him, grabbing his cheeks. Mathew gasped as they were pulled apart, something hot and wet circling his abused hole. He'd spent the last hour getting his brains fucked out by this man. He was beyond spent. Just what more did Max plan to do with him?

   He got his answer when he realized Max was lapping at Mathew's hole, eating out his own cum. Mathew shuttered, biting back a whimper. Oh gods if he wasn't already so spent he might have gotten hard all over again. He couldn't believe Max was doing this.

   Only when he was apparently satisfied did Max sit back, taking his hands away. Mathew opened his eyes a little as Max lay down behind him, drawing the sheets over them. He stirred, and Max draped an arm over his side.

   "Don't."

   Mathew hesitated, then closed his eyes again. Fingers combed through his hair, the gesture soothing. Warm lips kissed the side of his neck, making him shiver.

   "Get some sleep, babe," Max ordered gruffly.

   It wasn't an order Mathew needed. His lips twitched, already half gone. Max kept combing his fingers through Mathew's hair, lulling him the rest of the way to sleep.


End file.
